custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Deluge
Deluge is a member of the Toa Xaloskor and freer of slaves. Biography Long ago, there was a team of six Toa. They fought for truth, justice, and the weak. These were the Toa Xaloskor. These heroes were strong, powerful, intelligent, and pure. Among these heroes was one with the might and strength of a tsunami and armor as blue as the ocean. This hero was "Deluge". One day, all six Toa were captured. They were taken to different locations. They were stripped of their weapons, masks, and armor. Then they were stripped of their memories and were implanted with new ones. They were all mesmerized to think that they were and always had been slaves, or "workers" as their new owners put it. The once-great Toa were now reduced to the lives as mere slaves. Capturing Toa and turning them into slaves is actually not that uncommon a practice on Xalosk. Slavers have Masks of Control. With them, they can implant false memories and repress real ones. The Toa Xaloskor freed countless Toa and effectively ruined the lives of countless slavers. The Slavers thought it would be the ultimate irony to turn the Toa into their very own slaves. Many years later, a Great Being by the name of Chronos visited Deluge in her dreams. The Great Being explained who he was and who Deluge was. Deluge denied ever being a Toa, claiming, "I'm a worker. I've always been a worker. I'm weak and useless. How could I be a Toa?" Chronos explained that her memories were repressed and inaccessible, for the time being. Chronos said to Deluge that what she needed to do was take the slaver's mask and crush it under something heavy. Deluge asked why she had to do it, to which Chronos replied, "It must be you who destroys the mask. This shall show that even without your weapons, mask, or armor, you can still accomplish great things." Deluge asked why he is only helping now. Chronos explained that he was forbidden from interfering with the affairs of the mortal world and that it was only now that he decided he could no longer stand by and watch. The next day, Deluge's slave camp was visited by three beings: one clad in red and black armor, another in Black armor, and another in many colors, but was undoubtedly Chronos. The red and black ones were slightly familiar. The one in charge of the camp approached the three beings and asked if he could help them. The multicolored one said that they were looking to buy a slave. The slaver told them that he and the slaves prefer the term, "worker". The slaver then showed them around the camp. The multicolored being then pointed to the one in blue who was Deluge. The slaver gestured her to come, and she did. When the slave was with her owner and the other three, her owner said that they would like to buy her Deluge. Deluge then heard a voice saying, "Take your owner's mask! Do it now!!" Deluge then ripped her owner's mask off his face and ran away with it. The Slaver was bewildered and ran after Deluge. Deluge ran to the rock-smashing area and placed it in the machine. Them machine released the weight and crushed the mask. The mask shattered and everyone’s memories had been restored. Deluge, with her memories restored, went to her slaver and demanded to know where their weapons, masks, and armor were. The slaver said that they were in his dwelling. The Toa went to his dwelling and retrieved their weapons, masks and armor. The Toa all cheered Deluge for being able to get their powers back. Chronos, Kibo, and Andreas walked up to Deluge and said that they still had work to do. Abilities and Traits Deluge has the Elemental Power of Water, meaning she can use water to her aid. She can create jets of water, create walls of water, and create rain. She can combine her powers with a Toa of Air to create storms. Deluge is intelligent, powerful, cunning, and pure of heart. She and her Toa Team have faced countless trials. The only reason they were eventually captured was because the enemy attacked from the shadows and would not show themselves. Mask and Tools Deluge wears the Kanohi Kaukau Nuva - the Great Mask of Water Breathing. With it, she can breathe underwater at any depth and can withstand intense water pressure for an unlimited amount of time. Her allies can access the shielding powers if they are in close enough proximity. Deluge wields the Sea Queen's Trident. With it, she can call upon jets of water and create rain. When united with a Toa of Air's weapon, it can create a high-pressurized stream of water. Trivia *Her name means a severe flood. *Her theme is [http://undertale.wikia.com/wiki/Battle_Against_a_True_Hero Battle Against a True Hero] from the video game [http://undertale.wikia.com/wiki/Undertale Undertale]. *Deluge's design is inspired by Gali Nuva's. Category:Toa Category:Water Category:Toa of Water Category:Generation 2 Category:Toa Xaloskor